Separate Beds
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: Gyujun. Broken!Juncheol. Broken!Gyuhao. GS! Pernikahan merupakan hal yang sakral dan katanya merupakan momen terindah dalam kehidupan seorang wanita. Tapi apa jadinya jika Wen Junhui dipaksa untuk menikah dengan Kim Mingyu yang baru saja dikenalnya?
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Separate Beds © Bianca Jewelry

Kim Mingyu X Wen Junhui (GS)

Rating: M

Warning: GS. AU. OOC.

.

 **Note: Sinetron detected! Too much drama.**

.

Awal mula cerita ini adalah ketika Tuan Wen membawa anak perempuannya yang bernama Wen Junhui ke sebuah restoran untuk dikenalkan dengan anak dari temannya yang bernama Kim Mingyu. Impresi pertama yang didapat Junhui ketika melihat Mingyu adalah tampan—tapi tentu saja Seungcheol lebih tampan daripada Mingyu—baik, dan ramah. Dan menurut Junhui, Mingyu itu seperti anak anjing, yah walaupun tidak sesuai dengan ukuran badannya yang seperti tiang itu sih. Lalu setelah hampir tiga jam berada di restoran, dua keluarga itu berpamitan dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Junhui," panggil Tuan Wen saat mereka berada di perjalanan menuju rumah mereka.

"Ya _bà_?"

"Menurutmu Mingyu bagaimana?"

"Ya seperti itu," jawab Junhui sekenanya.

" _Bàba_ ingin menikahkanmu dengan Mingyu."

Kalimat yang membuat Junhui syok dan ia langsung melayangkan protes kepada ayahnya. "Aku tidak mau, aku sudah punya pacar _bà_."

"Ya ya, si berandalan itu 'kan," ujar Tuan Wen dengan nada malas.

"Seungcheol- _oppa_ bukan berandal!" protes Junhui lagi sambil merengut.

Junhui heran, kenapa sih ayahnya ini tidak suka sekali dengan Seungcheol. Tapi lebih anehnya lagi, ayahnya tidak menyuruh Junhui untuk memutuskan Seungcheol walaupun Tuan Wen tidak menyukainya.

"Kalau dia anak baik-baik, dia sudah melamarmu sekarang nak. Kau sudah dua puluh lima tahun, umur yang cukup matang untuk menikah. Sudah lima tahun pacaran masih saja belum melamar. Kelihatan 'kan kalau dia cuma main-main denganmu."

"Ya mungkin saja sebentar lagi," bela Junhui.

"Kalau sebentar laginya jadi tiga tahun? Lalu lima tahun? Kau akan bilang itu sebentar lagi?"

" _Bà_ …" ujar Junhui memelas.

" _Bàba_ tidak menyuruhmu menikah besok Junhui."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Lagipula Mingyu juga belum tentu setuju untuk menikahiku 'kan."

"Junhui, kau bisa melakukan pendekatan dulu," kata Tuan Wen.

Setelah itu, Junhui diam dan menjadi _badmood_ seketika. Sesampainya di rumah ia langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari ke kamarnya, tak lupa membanting pintu kamarnya dengan cukup keras. Junhui berbaring menghadap tembok di tempat tidurnya dan memeluk gulingnya erat-erat. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh sang ibu.

"Junhui, _māmā_ masuk ya?" izin Nyonya Wen lalu masuk ke kamar Junhui dan mendudukkan diri di ranjang Junhui. Nyonya Wen mengelus kepala putrinya.

" _Māmā_ , aku punya pacar," adu Junhui.

"Iya _māmā_ tahu."

"Namanya Choi Seungcheol."

"Iya, _māmā_ tahu," ulang Nyonya Wen.

"Jadi aku tidak mau menikah dengan Mingyu."

"Iya sayang. _Māmā_ paham perasaanmu. Tapi kau tahu 'kan bagaimana _bàba_ mu itu?"

Setelahnya, hanya keheningan yang memenuhi kamar Junhui. Nyonya Wen tetap mengelus kepala Junhui untuk menenangkan putrinya.

"Nanti _māmā_ akan bicarakan lagi dengan _bàba_. Sekarang kau lebih baik ganti baju lalu tidur," kata Nyonya Wen.

"Terima kasih _mā_ ," ucap Junhui.

Nyonya Wen tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kamar Junhui.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Kim…

"Mingyu," panggil Tuan Kim.

"Ya _appa_?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Minghao?"

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tumben sekali menanyakan Minghao. "Baik-baik saja. Kenapa?"

Tuan Kim tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Hanya bertanya."

"Kenapa _appa_? Ada sesuatu?"

Tuan Kim menghela napas. "Jika _appa_ menyuruhmu untuk menikahi Junhui, apakah kau akan melakukannya?"

Mingyu menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. " _Appa_ , aku sudah punya Minghao. Kenapa aku harus menikahi perempuan yang bahkan baru kukenal beberapa jam yang lalu?"

"Ya, _appa_ tahu kau sudah punya Minghao. _Appa_ 'kan cuma bertanya," ujar Tuan Kim sambil terkekeh.

" _Appa_ , kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Mingyu dengan tatapan curiga.

"Mingyu, sebelumnya _appa_ minta maaf. Tapi bisakah kau benar-benar menikahi Junhui?"

"Tolong berikan aku penjelasan yang masuk akal kenapa aku harus menikahi perempuan yang baru saja aku temui sementara aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Tuan Kim menghela napas. "Perekonomian keluarga kita sedang tidak baik Mingyu- _ya_."

"Kenapa _appa_ tidak bilang? Aku bisa memberikan uangku kepada _appa_."

"Tidak akan cukup Mingyu- _ya_ ," ujar Tuan Kim dengan senyum lemah.

" _Appa_ bisa meminta bantuan dari keluarga Minghao."

"Tidak etis nak. Bahkan kalian belum menikah, mau diletakkan di mana muka _appa_."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menikahi Minghao secepatnya."

"Maaf Mingyu- _ya_. _Appa_ benar-benar minta tolong, bisakah kau menikahi Junhui saja? Kau bisa menganggap pernikahan kalian hanyalah status."

" _Appa_ , _appa_ tahu itu tidak benar 'kan. Lagipula itu sama saja dengan memanfaatkan keluarga Junhui- _noona_."

" _Appa_ mohon Mingyu," ujar Tuan Kim yang hampir memeluk kaki Mingyu.

Mingyu buru-buru menarik ayahnya agar berdiri. "Oke _appa_ , oke. Akan aku pikirkan."

"Terima kasih nak, terima kasih," ujar Tuan Kim dan memeluk anaknya.

Mingyu balas memeluk ayahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Setelah itu, ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri.

.

Akhir pekan, Seungcheol berkunjung ke rumah Junhui, mumpung ayah Junhui sedang pergi ke luar kota dan ibu Junhui pergi bersama teman-temannya sampai malam.

" _Chagi_ ," panggil Seungcheol karena melihat Junhui melihat meja dengan tatapan kosong sambil sesekali memainkan rambut Seungcheol. " _Chagi_ ," ulang Seungcheol, kali ini sambil mengelus pipi Junhui agar kesadarannya kembali.

"Ya?"

"Kau melamun."

Junhui terkekeh sambil menyisiri poni Seungcheol dengan jarinya. "Maaf."

"Melamunkan apa?"

"Sebuah… Pernikahan?" ujar Junhui tidak yakin.

"Kode nih?" tanya Seungcheol sambil terkekeh.

Junhui hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Seungcheol lalu ia menghela napas pelan.

Seungcheol yang semula tidur-tiduran si sofa dan menjadikan paha Junhui sebagai bantal, mendudukkan dirinya. "Kau kenapa hm?" tanya Seungcheol sambil mencubit pipi Junhui.

Junhui meraih tangan Seungcheol dan memainkannya. "Aku disuruh menikah oleh _bàba_."

"Denganku?"

Junhui menggeleng. "Dengan anak dari teman _bàba_ ku."

Seungcheol terdiam sejenak dan menatap mata Junhui. "Kawin lari yuk," katanya.

Junhui tertawa pelan. "Memang kau berani?"

"Kau pikir aku takut melawan _bàba_ mu begitu?"

"Memang iya 'kan?"

"Ya, iya sih."

Junhui tersenyum tipis dan mengelus pipi Seungcheol. " _Saranghae_ ," ucap Junhui lalu mengecup bibir Seungcheol sekilas.

" _Nado_ ," balas Seungcheol sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Junhui.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda, Mingyu dan Minghao sedang menikmati akhir pekan mereka di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan favorit Minghao.

"Kau baik-baik saja Gyu?" tanya Minghao saat mereka sedang beristirahat sejenak di foodcourt dan menikmati makan malam mereka setelah puas berjalan-jalan.

Mingyu menatap Minghao. "Ya aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa?"

"Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya," ujar Minghao dengan tatapan khawatir.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Habis ini pulang ya? Aku lelah."

Ekspresi Minghao berubah jadi tidak enak. "Maaf ya. Pasti kau capek karena kuajak memutari _mall_ ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan aku yang mengajakmu pergi hari ini, bukan salahmu," ujar Mingyu dan menggenggam tangan Minghao yang berada di atas meja.

"Ayo pulang sekarang kalau sudah selesai, agar kau bisa beristirahat setelah ini," ajak Minghao.

Setelah itu, Mingyu mengatar Minghao pulang ke rumahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," ujar Minghao setelah sampai di depan rumahnya dan hendak turun dari mobil. "Sampai jumpa."

"Hao," panggil Mingyu sebelum Minghao turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke rumahnya. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Ya?" tanya Minghao dan memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Aku…"

"Ya? Kau kenapa?"

Mingyu tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

Minghao tertawa. "Ayolah, yang ingin kau bicarakan bukan itu 'kan?"

Mingyu tiba-tiba memeluk Minghao.

"Kau baik-baik saja Gyu?" tanya Minghao. Bingung dengan Mingyu yang memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Aku… Aku disuruh menikahi seorang gadis," kata Mingyu akhirnya dengan sangat pelan.

Minghao membatu dalam dekapan Mingyu. Lalu akhirnya ia bersuara. "Dan gadis itu… Bukan aku?"

Mingyu mengangguk dan mempererat pelukannya. " _Mian._ "

"Apakah… Apakah kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan _appa_ mu?"

" _Appa_ tetap memaksa."

"Kau janji akan melamarku tahun ini," kata Minghao. Suaranya mulai bergetar.

" _Mian chagi_ , kalau aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini aku sudah—"

"Kapan?" potong Minghao.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak untukmu."

"Jadi… Apakah kau akan memutuskanku sekarang?"

Mingyu menggeleng. "Setelah urusan keluargaku selesai, aku akan menceraikan gadis itu dan menikahimu."

"Berapa lama? Berapa lama aku harus menunggu?" tanya Minghao dan mengistirahatkan dahinya pada bahu Mingyu.

"Enam bulan? Ah tidak. Beri aku waktu tiga bulan."

Minghao mendorong Mingyu pelan. Gadis itu menatap Mingyu. "Janji akan kembali padaku?"

Mingyu menangkup wajah Minghao dan mengecup kening gadis itu. "Ya aku berjanji. Aku akan kembali padamu secepatnya."

Minghao tersenyum lemah. "Aku harap kau tidak akan mengingkarinya."

"Tidak akan," ucap Mingyu sambil mengelus pipi Minghao. "Sudah malam, lebih baik kau masuk ke rumahmu sekarang."

Minghao mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa,"

"Sampai jumpa," balas Mingyu.

Lalu Minghao turun dari mobil Mingyu dan memasuki rumahnya. Setelah Minghao masuk, barulah Mingyu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Xu.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, setelah pergulatan batin yang cukup hebat antara ingin melamar Junhui atau tidak, malam itu Seungcheol berdiri di depan rumah Junhui dengan balutan kemeja putih, serta celana kain hitam. Rambutnya diberi pomade yang menambah ketampanannya. Dengan rasa gugup yang berlebih, Seungcheol menunggu sang empunya rumah membukakan pintu untuknya di depan pintu rumah keluarga Wen. Lalu pintu itu terbuka dan tampaklah putri dari keluarga Wen berdiri di sana.

"Hai manis," sapa Seungcheol dengan senyum lega.

" _Oppa_? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau datang? Dan kenapa rapi sekali?"

Seungcheol menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri dan dia bersyukur yang membukakan pintu untuknya bukan Tuan Wen. "Kejutan!"

Junhui tersenyum. "Ayo masuk," ajak Junhui dan membawa Seungcheol ke ruang tamu.

Seungcheol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sesampainya di ruang tamu.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Junhui.

"Apa saja. Yang penting dibuat olehmu."

Junhui terkekeh pelan. "Sebentar ya," katanya lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan membawakan secangkir teh kepada Seungcheol.

" _Bàba_ mu ada di rumah?" tanya Seungcheol setelah menyeruput tehnya.

"Ada. Sedang di kamar. Mau aku panggilkan?" tanya Junhui.

"Tolong ya cantik."

Junhui tersenyum lalu menaiki tangga dan memanggil ayahnya yang berada di kamarnya.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Tuan Wen dengan aura mengintimidasi setelah duduk di hadapan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol yang tadi sudah rileks menjadi gugup lagi menghadapi Tuan Wen. Junhui yang duduk di seberang Seungcheol cuma bisa memberikan senyumannya untuk menenangkan Seungcheol.

"Aku… Aku ingin melamar putrimu _abeoji_."

"Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Maaf _abeoji_ , aku tahu aku terlalu menunda-nunda."

"Dan kau masih ingin menjadikan putriku sebagai istrimu?"

Seungcheol mengangguk mantap. "Ya."

Tuan Wen mendengus. "Dalam mimpimu nak."

" _Bà_ ," protes Junhui.

Seungcheol diam tak berkutik.

"Aku menolakmu jadi menantuku. Jadi aku harap kau keluar dari rumahku sekarang dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu di rumah ini lagi."

Seungcheol berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. "Izinkan aku menjadi suami dari Wen Junhui, _abeoji_."

" _Bà_ ," kata Junhui dan menarik tangan Tuan Wen. Tuan Wen melirik Junhui.

"Junhui akan menikah sebentar lagi jadi aku harap kau tidak mengganggu putriku lagi Choi."

"Tolong izinkan aku menjadi suami dari Wen Junhui," ulang Seungcheol.

"Tatap aku nak," ujar Tuan Wen.

Seungcheol menegakkan badannya dan menatap Tuan Wen.

"Keluar. Dari. Rumahku. Sekarang."

Nyali Seungcheol langsung ciut seketika. "Be-besok aku akan kembali."

"Kau mau kembali berapa kali pun aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku untuk tidak menerimamu sebagai menantuku."

"Baiklah, permisi _abeoji_ , selamat malam. Besok aku akan kembali," pamit Seungcheol dan meninggalkan rumah Junhui.

Tuan Wen menghela napas.

Tak lama kemudian, Junhui berlari kecil untuk mengejar Seungcheol.

"Junhui, mau ke mana?" tanya Tuan Wen.

Junhui menoleh sejenak. "Setidaknya biarkan ini menjadi pertemuan terakhirku dengan Seungcheol- _oppa_ jika _bàba_ tidak merestui kami," ucapnya lalu menyusul Seungcheol yang sudah hampir sampai di depan pagar rumah Junhui. " _Oppa_!" serunya dan memeluk Seungcheol dari belakang.

" _Mianhae chagiya_."

Junhui menggeleng.

Seungcheol membalikkan badannya lalu memeluk Junhui dengan sangat erat. "Maaf aku tidak bisa mempertahankanmu."

Junhui balas memeluk Seungcheol dan menggeleng lagi.

"Junhui, aku mencintaimu."

Junhui mengangguk. "Aku juga," katanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Junhui mengangguk lagi. Seungcheol dapat merasakan kemejanya agak basah karena air mata Junhui.

"Aku akan kembali besok."

Junhui mengangguk untuk yang ketiga kali. "Aku juga akan meminta _bàba_ untuk memikirkannya lagi."

"Sampai jumpa cantik," kata Seungcheol sambil menjauhkan Junhui. Ia tersenyum dan menghapus jejak air mata dari pipi Junhui. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati," balas Junhui lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah mobil Seungcheol hilang dari pandangan.

Keesokan harinya Seungcheol datang lagi ke rumah Junhui, tapi Tuan Wen langsung mengusirnya ketika melihat Seungcheol dan Seungcheol berjanji akan datang lagi keesokan harinya. Begitu terus, sampai Seungcheol berjanji akan datang lagi ke kediaman keluarga Wen tapi ia mengingkari janjinya. Junhui jadi memikirkan ulang perkataan ayahnya, mungkin memang benar, selama Seungcheol berpacaran dengan Junhui, Seungcheol tidak menganggap hubungan mereka serius.

.

H-15 hari pernikahan Kim Mingyu dengan Wen Junhui. Kemarin Mingyu meminta Junhui untuk menemuinya di sebuah café untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Saat jam makan siang, Wen Junhui melesat menuju ke café yang disebut Mingyu dalam _chat_ nya dan menunggu di sana hampir sepuluh menit.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi jalanan macet," kata Mingyu.

Junhui tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Duduklah."

Mingyu mengangguk dan mendudukkan diri di hadapan Junhui.

Junhui memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makan siang mereka. Baru setelah pelayan itu pergi, Junhui bertanya, "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Bisa dibicarakan nanti setelah makan?" tanya Mingyu dan mengambil tisu untuk mengelap keringatnya.

Junhui menyetujuinya. Lalu setelahnya tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya sampai mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Mingyu sudah jelas tidak berminat untuk berbasa-basi sementara Junhui bingung harus membicarakan apa, jadi dia diam saja.

"Jadi, _noona_ …" ucap Mingyu setelah mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Ya?"

"Kita akan menikah."

"Ya," Junhui membenarkan.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak menyetujuinya."

"Aku juga," timpal Junhui.

"Aku punya kekasih."

"Aku juga," ujar Junhui. Ya, kalau Seungcheol masih menganggapnya demikian sih. Karena sesungguhnya setelah Seungcheol tidak datang ke rumahnya lagi dan memohon kepada Tuan Wen, belum ada kata putus yang diterimanya dari Seungcheol.

"Jadi…" Mingyu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Junhui. "Bagaimana kalau kita menganggap pernikahan ini sebagai pernikahan kontrak?"

Junhui menatap selembar kertas di hadapannya dan membaca syarat-syarat yang tertera pada kertas itu.

Poin pertama, pernikahan ini hanyalah status.

Poin kedua, boleh berhubungan dengan kekasih masing-masing.

Poin ketiga, setelah urusan keluarga Kim dan keluarga Wen selesai, Kim Mingyu akan menceraikan Wen Junhui.

Junhui menatap Mingyu. "Urusan apa Gyu?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya. " _Appa_ tidak memberi tahu detailnya tapi yang jelas berhubungan dengan perekonomian keluargaku."

Junhui mengangguk paham. Lalu membaca poin berikutnya.

Poin keempat, Mingyu akan menikahi kekasihnya. Jadi dimohon dengan sangat jangan jatuh cinta kepada Kim Mingyu.

Lalu Junhui terkekeh setelah membaca poin keempat itu.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Mingyu heran.

"Poin keempat ini narsis sekali."

"Ya siapa tahu kau benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadaku _noona_."

Junhui terkekeh geli. "Pacarku lebih tampan dari kau."

Mingyu ikut terkekeh. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Junhui melanjutkan membaca poin kelima, yaitu selama tinggal bersama, aku harap kita berada di kamar yang berbeda agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Oke. Aku menyetujui semuanya. Ada bolpoin?"

Mingyu menyerahkan bolpoinnya kepada Junhui.

Junhui menerimanya lalu membubuhkan tanda tangan pada tempat yang telah disediakan. Kemudian ia mengembalikan kertas dan bolpoin itu kepada Mingyu.

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya. "Terima kasih, senang bekerja sama denganmu Nona Wen."

Junhui balas menjabat tangan Mingyu dan tersenyum. "Senang bekerja sama denganmu juga, Tuan Kim."

.

TBC

.

Sedang ingin ngebully Junhui dan menistakan Kim kardus. Seperti biasa Mingyu bakal brengsek, tapi kadar brengseknya melebihi biasanya, jadi mohon bersabar :') /tabur gula

Jadi, bolehkah saya melanjutkan ini? Kritik dan saran yah! Thank you /kiss


	2. Chapter 2

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Separate Beds © Bianca Jewelry

Kim Mingyu X Wen Junhui (GS)

Rating: M

Warning: GS. AU. OOC.

.

"Ah syukurlah," ucap Junhui setelah orang di sebelah telepon mengucapkan salam. "Kau ke mana saja?! Kenapa baru mengangkat teleponku sekarang?!" omelnya.

Lelaki di seberang telepon itu terkekeh. "Maaf, aku sibuk."

Junhui menghela napas. "Kau masih menganggapku pacarmu 'kan, _oppa_?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Junhui mengerucutkan bibir. "Barangkali kau lupa kalau masih punya pacar."

Seungcheol tertawa. "Masih ingat kok, mana mungkin aku melupakan pacarku yang manis ini hm?"

Pipi Junhui terasa panas. " _Oppa_ ," panggil Junhui sambil menendangi batu kecil yang menghiasi taman belakang rumahnya.

"Ya, _chagi_?"

"Minggu depan aku akan menikah."

"Perlu aku sewa orang untuk merusak pernikahanmu? Atau kau juga mau aku culik?"

Junhui tertawa. Seungcheol ikut tertawa.

Junhui menghentikan tawanya dan berdeham. "Datang ya?"

"Hm, aku pasti datang."

"Ya sudah, nanti aku kirim undangannya."

"Hm," gumam Seungcheol.

Lalu keduanya terdiam.

"Aku tutup ya, _chagi_. Masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Maaf _oppa_ , sudah menyita waktumu."

Seungcheol tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa bicara begitu?"

"Tidak, mungkin aku mengganggu."

"Tidak kok, _chagi_. Ya sudah kalau begitu."

"Ya," gumam Junhui pelan.

Namun Junhui tak juga menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Kenapa tidak kau matikan juga?" tanya Seungcheol. "Kangen?"

Junhui terkekeh. "Kau yang matikan _oppa_."

"Sudah ya." Lalu Seungcheol menutup teleponnya. Junhui menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menatap ponsel itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia berjongkok lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya beberapa saat. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan ke dalam rumahnya, lebih tepatnya menuju ke kamarnya.

.

Mingyu menarik Minghao untuk duduk di pangkuannya ketika film yang mereka tonton sudah sampai ke bagian _credit_. Kemudian Mingyu memeluk pinggang Minghao dengan posesif setelah gadis itu duduk di pangkuan Mingyu dan menempelkan sisi kepalanya pada punggung Minghao.

"Hao," lirih Mingyu.

"Hm?"

"Haohao~"

"Hmm~?"

"Haohaohao~"

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Minghao sambil menepuk tangan Mingyu yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Mingyu terkekeh geli. "Haohaohaohao~"

"Dasar tidak waras."

Bibir Mingyu mengerucut. "Jahat sekali pacarmu dibilang tidak waras."

Minghao tertawa. "Terus kenapa panggil-panggil begitu?"

"Iseng," jawab Mingyu.

Minghao menatap layar televisi yang masih memutar _credit_. Ia mendorong kepala Mingyu dengan punggungnya, hingga Mingyu menjauhkan kepalanya. Setelah kepala Mingyu menjauh, Minghao menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu dan menyamankan dirinya.

"Minggu depan datang?" tanya Mingyu lalu mengecup pipi kiri Minghao.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu lagi lalu satu kecupan mendarat pada pipi kiri Minghao.

"Datang untuk melihat pacarku menikah dan bermesraan dengan perempuan lain? Lebih baik tidak."

Mingyu meringis. "Kau marah?"

Minghao menggeleng. Mingyu mendaratkan kecupan pada pipi kiri Minghao sekali lagi. Keduanya terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mingyu makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Minghao.

"Sudah malam Gyu, tidak pulang?" tanya Minghao.

"Hm? Aku menginap saja ya?" tanya Mingyu meminta izin lalu mengecup pundak Minghao.

"Oke. Masih mau nonton, atau langsung tidur?"

"Nonton," jawab Mingyu.

Lalu mereka berdua menonton satu film lagi sebelum pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

Satu minggu kemudian…

"Junhui, sudah siap?" tanya Nyonya Wen dan setelah membuka pintu ruang persiapan. Dari belakang Nyonya Wen, Fengjun memasuki ruangan dan menghampiri Junhui.

" _Jiě_ ~"

"Sayangku," ucap Junhui sambil merentangkan tangan dan tersenyum.

Fengjun makin mendekat dan memeluk Junhui. "Kau cantik sekali," bisiknya.

"Kau juga tampan," balas Jun.

Fengjun langsung mencium pipi Junhui dan menjauhkan badannya. "Ayo," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Junhui berdiri dan menyambut uluran tangan adiknya. Lalu Junhui, Fengjun, dan Nyonya Wen meninggalkan ruang persiapan.

Junhui menghela napas ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu gereja sambil menggamit lengan ayahnya. Tuan Wen menepuk tangan Junhui yang terbalut sarung tangan berenda warna putih dan menatap Junhui sambil tersenyum. Junhui menoleh dan membalas senyuman ayahnya.

"Maafkan _bàba_ ," ucap Tuan Wen sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

Junhui menautkan alisnya, "Untuk?"

"Telah memaksamu."

Junhui tertegun mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh ayahnya. Lalu pintu gereja terbuka dan kedua orang itu mulai memasuki gereja dengan langkah perlahan.

Mingyu yang berdiri di dekat altar sempat tidak berkedip dan menahan napasnya ketika melihat Junhui. Ia merasa bagai melihat dewi berwujud manusia dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih. Junhui terlihat sangat cantik dengan _make up_ tipis. Walaupun wajahnya tertutup cadar, kecantikan putri keluarga Wen itu tidak berkurang.

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya ketika Junhui sudah sampai di depannya. Junhui menerima uluran tangan Mingyu lalu mereka berdua berdiri di hadapan altar sambil berjabat tangan.

Setelah dirasa siap, sang pastor memulai pemberkatan nikah mereka. "Saudara Kim Mingyu, bersediakah Anda, di hadapan Allah dan disaksikan oleh para hadirin, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, wanita di hadapan Anda yang sekarang sedang Anda pegang? Apakah Anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup Anda? Bersediakah Anda?

"Saya bersedia," jawab Mingyu.

"Apakah Anda bersedia untuk mengambil dia sebagai istri yang sah, selama masa hidup Anda berdua? Bersediakah Anda?"

"Saya bersedia," jawab Mingyu lagi.

"Saudari Wen Junhui, bersediakah Anda, di hadapan Allah dan disaksikan oleh para hadirin, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah dan senang, pria di hadapan Anda yang sedang Anda pegang sekarang? Apakah Anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama, menjadi istri yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup Anda? Bersediakah Anda?"

"Saya bersedia," jawab Junhui, lalu menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Apakah Anda bersedia untuk menerima dia sebagai suami yang sah, selama masa hidup Anda berdua? Bersediakah Anda?"

"Saya bersedia," jawab Junhui.

Sang pastor memberikan kode kepada Mingyu untuk mengatakan ikrarnya.

"Saya, Kim Mingyu, mengambil engkau, Wen Junhui, sebagai istriku yang sah, untuk saling mencintai dan menghargai sampai selama-lamanya; pada waktu sakit maupun sehat, pada waktu susah maupun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kita sesuai dengan hukum Allah yang kudus. Dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus," ucap Mingyu sambil menatap dalam mata Junhui.

"Saya, Wen Junhui, menerima engkau, Kim Mingyu, sebagai suamiku yang sah, untuk saling mencintai dan menghargai sampai selama-lamanya; pada waktu sakit maupun sehat, pada waktu susah maupun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kita sesuai dengan hukum Allah yang kudus. Dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus," ucap Junhui dan membalas tatapan mata Mingyu.

Kemudian sang pastor meletakkan tangannya pada tangan Mingyu dan Junhui untuk mendoakan mereka. Semua umat serta Mingyu dan Junhui ikut berdoa demi kelancaran kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Setelah itu Mingyu menyematkan cincin pernikahannya di jari manis tangan kanan Junhui. Lalu Junhui menyematkan cincin pada jari manis tangan kanan Mingyu. Kemudian Mingyu mendekat dan membuka cadar Junhui. Dengan kaku ia menyentuh bahu Junhui lalu mengecup dahinya. Junhui sempat berjengit ketika bibir Mingyu mendarat di dahinya.

Setelah acara pemberkatan selesai, semua hadirin meninggalkan gereja dan menghadiri _garden party_ sederhana yang digelar di sore hari.

"Junhui."

Junhui menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Ia meminta izin kepada gerombolan teman kerjanya dan menghampiri teman seangkatannya di zaman kuliah yang terdiri dari Lee Jihoon, Jeon Wonwoo, dan Kwon Soonyoung, lalu memberikan ciuman di pipi kanan dan kiri teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya perempuan dengan rambut merah muda—Lee Jihoon—ketika mereka sudah menemukan tempat kosong untuk duduk dan mengobrol.

"Iya bagaimana bisa? Dan dadakan sekali," ucap Soonyoung.

Wonwoo cuma diam memperhatikan percakapan mereka.

Junhui menghembuskan napas. "Ya begitulah. _Bàba_ menyuruhku menikah untuk membantu keluarga Mingyu."

Wonwoo yang duduk di sebelah Junhui mengusap bahunya dengan prihatin. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Junhui menatap Wonwoo dan mengangguk.

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong," kilah Junhui.

Soonyoung menyentuh tangan Junhui dan menggenggamnya. "Masih ada kami jika kau butuh bantuan."

Junhui tersenyum dan membawa teman-temannya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. "Aku janji akan selalu merepotkan kalian."

Semuanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Junhui dan menjauhkan diri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Seungcheol- _oppa_?"

"Kami masih belum putus. Tapi ia jadi sulit untuk dihubungi," jawab Junhui kemudian menghela napas lagi.

Ketiganya mendelik mendengar jawaban Junhui. "Demi apa Moon!" seru Jihoon tertahan. "Kau sudah jadi istri orang tapi masih berhubungan dengan Seungcheol."

Junhui mengerjap lucu kemudian terkikik. "Mingyu juga masih belum putus dari pacarnya."

Jihoon mengerjap kebingungan. "Maksudnya?"

"Ya, kami membuat perjanjian dan menganggap ini sebagai pernikahan kontrak."

"Oh begitu," komentar Soonyoung. "Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai situasi membaik, Soon."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau seandainya kau jatuh cinta pada Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Ketiganya menatap Wonwoo.

Junhui tertawa. "Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja 'kan. Kalian akan tinggal satu rumah. Mungkin saja 'kan kalau kau tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada Mingyu."

"Won…" Junhui mendelik.

"Oke, itu hanya mungkin. Maaf."

Junhui mendengus.

"Ada Seungcheol- _oppa_ tuh," ujar Jihoon sambil menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah pilar yang terbuat dari sulur tanaman di dekat tempat menerima tamu.

Junhui melongokkan kepala melihat Seungcheol lalu melihat teman-temannya. "Aku tinggal dulu ya."

Teman-temannya mengiyakan lalu Junhui menghampiri Seungcheol. Ketika sampai di tempat Seungcheol, lelaki itu menarik Junhui ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan tidak terlihat orangtua Junhui.

" _Oppa_ ," panggil Junhui setelah bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. "Kau datang."

"Ya, aku di sini," kata Seungcheol sambil mengelus kepala Junhui.

Junhui tersenyum.

"Kau cantik," puji Seungcheol.

Junhui tertawa kecil lalu memukul pelan dada Seungcheol. "Kau juga tampan."

Mereka berdua terdiam sambil menyelami mata masing-masing.

" _Oppa_ …"

"Hm?"

"Apa besok kita masih bisa seperti ini?" lirih Junhui.

"Tentu saja, jika kau mau. Mingyu juga tidak melarang 'kan?"

Junhui mengangguk. Junhui sudah pernah cerita pada Seungcheol kalau pernikahan mereka adalah pernikahan kontrak.

"Ya sudah. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Seungcheol sambil tertawa.

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku," lirih Junhui sambil menunduk dan menarik bagian depan kemeja Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Junhui. "Aku harus kembali, _chagi_."

Junhui dengan cepat mendongak dan mengerucutkan bibir. "Cepat sekali."

"Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

" _Arraseo_ , cepatlah kembali. Terima kasih sudah datang."

"Apapun untukmu." Seungcheol tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa."

Setelah keduanya bertukar lambaian tangan, Seungcheol meninggalkan Junhui dan menghampiri mobilnya sementara Junhui kembali ke tempat pesta dan menyapa beberapa tamu undangan lalu berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

Dan kehidupan rumah tangga Junhui baru saja dimulai…

.

Junhui lagi-lagi menghela napas setelah menghempaskan diri di sofa. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini ia menghela napas seperti itu. Entah kenapa Junhui merasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Setelah pesta selesai sekitar pukul delapan malam, para tamu undangan yang kebanyakan rekan kerja dari orangtua Mingyu dan Junhui pulang satu per satu. Lalu Mingyu dan Junhui membantu membereskan taman sebelum pulang ke rumah baru mereka.

"Tidak mandi _noona_?" tanya Mingyu sambil meletakkan kunci mobilnya di tempat kunci.

"Nanti saja, aku capek. Kalau kau mau mandi, mandi duluan tidak apa-apa," jawab Junhui sambil melihat Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk lalu beranjak ke kamarnya.

Junhui menyalakan televisi dan mencari acara bagus selagi menunggu Mingyu yang menuntaskan kegiatannya di kamar mandi. Junhui hampir tertidur ketika Mingyu mendekatinya.

"Aku sudah selesai," kata Mingyu lalu duduk di sebelah Junhui.

Junhui segera berdiri untuk mengambil handuk dan baju dari kopernya—mereka belum sempat memindah baju mereka ke dalam lemari—lalu membersihkan dirinya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Junhui keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk menggantung di lehernya dan piyama berwarna merah muda yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

" _Noona_ , beres-beresnya besok saja. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, kau terlihat lelah," ujar Mingyu ketika Junhui melewati ruang tamu.

"Hm, aku tidur dulu ya. Malam, Gyu."

"Malam," balas Mingyu.

Lalu Junhui pergi ke kamarnya dan ia langsung tertidur begitu menyentuh kasurnya.

.

Keesokan harinya, Mingyu membuka mata ketika aroma kopi menggoda indra penciumannya. Ia turun dari ranjang lalu memenuhi panggilan alam sebelum menghampiri Junhui yang sudah sibuk di dapur.

"Pagi," sapa Mingyu.

"Pagi," balas Junhui sambil tersenyum. "Kopi?"

Mingyu mengangguk lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi bar.

Junhui menuang kopi ke cangkir lalu menyodorkannya ke depan Mingyu. Ia juga menyodorkan gula ke lelaki yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi suaminya. Junhui memperhatikan Mingyu yang memasukkan dua sendok gula pada kopinya. Lalu mengingat bahwa Mingyu minum kopi dengan dua sendok gula—jika besok-besok Junhui harus menyiapkan sarapan lagi. "Mau roti juga?"

"Boleh," jawab Mingyu.

Junhui menyerahkan piring yang berisi beberapa lembar roti yang sudah dipanggang lalu ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Mingyu. Ia mengambil selembar roti lalu mengoleskan selai cokelat di atasnya lalu menutupnya dengan roti lain. "Kemarin pacarmu tidak datang?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak kau undang?"

"Sudah, tapi dia tidak mau datang."

"Oh begitu." Junhui sedikit banyak paham kenapa pacarnya Mingyu tidak mau datang ke pesta pernikahan mereka.

Setelah itu tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Mingyu dan Junhui menghabiskan roti dan kopi mereka. Lalu ketika Mingyu bangkit dari kursinya dan hendak membawa piring dan cangkir kotor ke bak cuci piring, Junhui menahannya.

"Biar aku yang cuci, kau mandi saja dan bersiap-siap. Lalu pergi ke kantor, _bàba_ ku galak, kau tahu."

Setelah Mingyu dan Junhui menikah, Mingyu disuruh oleh ayah mertuanya untuk bekerja di kantornya dengan jabatan yang lebih tinggi. Karena sebelumnya, Mingyu hanya seorang karyawan tetap di sebuah perusahaan biasa.

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia membawa piring dan cangkirnya ke bak cuci piring lalu pergi mandi. Junhui turun dari kursinya lalu mencuci piring dan cangkir setelah itu membereskan dapur.

Setelah Mingyu selesai mandi dan sudah wangi dan rapi dengan kemeja warna biru muda dan celana bahan serta jas yang disampirkan di lengan kirinya dan tas kerja di tangan kanan, ia memakai kaus kaki lalu memakai sepatunya. " _Noona_ , aku berangkat ya," pamit Mingyu dari ruang tamu.

"Hati-hati," balas Junhui dari dapur.

Mingyu meninggalkan rumah dan melesat ke kantor barunya setelah mendengar balasan dari Junhui. Setelah selesai dengan urusan dapur Junhui membereskan rumahnya, lalu ia menata baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari dan membuka beberapa kado dari beberapa tamu undangan yang memberinya kemarin. Ketika membuka bungkusan yang ternyata dari Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Wonwoo, Junhui langsung mengumpat.

"Kenapa harus memberiku kado seperti ini sih?" keluh Junhui dengan wajah memerah sambil memasukkan benda itu secara asal ke dalam bungkusan.

Junhui langsung menelepon Jihoon.

" _Yeoboseyo_. Ada apa Jun?" tanya Jihoon.

"Apa maksudmu pendek?!" seru Junhui.

"Kalau ngomong yang jelas, Junhui sayang. Aku tidak mengerti," kata Jihoon pura-pura bodoh, padahal ia mati-matian menahan tawanya. Jihoon menebak Junhui sudah membuka kado dari mereka.

"Kadomu ini, Jihoon sayang. Kado kalian."

Jihoon tertawa. "Kenapa baru dibuka sekarang? Jadi semalam kalian tidak melakukannya dong?"

Junhui mengumpat lagi. "Kemarin 'kan aku sudah cerita kalau pernikahan ini cuma pernikahan kontrak."

"Hadiahnya sudah terbungkus dan kau baru cerita. Bukan salahku dong."

Junhui menghela napas.

"Sudahlah, simpan saja. Siapa tahu berguna suatu hari nanti," ujar Jihoon sambil terkikik geli.

Ingin rasanya Junhui mengumpat lagi, tapi kali ini ia tahan. Akhirnya ia berkata, "Terima kasih sudah repot-repot."

"Bukan masalah."

"Eh, aku tidak mengganggumu 'kan?"

"Tidak, kau menelepon di saat yang tepat kok," kata Jihoon sambil terkekeh.

"Syukurlah. Ya sudah, aku matikan ya."

"Hm," gumam Jihoon. "Eh, Jun!"

"Ya?"

"Beri tahu aku jika kau mengalami kesulitan."

"Kau perhatian sekali, aku jadi tersanjung."

Jihoon tertawa. "Memang biasanya tidak?"

Junhui mendengus. "Biasanya juga selalu cuek dan anti kalau aku dekat-dekat."

"Ya sudah daripada kau berbicara terus lebih baik kau coba kado dari kami, siapa tahu kurang pas atau kurang seksi. Dah Junhui~" ucap Jihoon dan langsung menekan tombol merah pada layar sebelum pekikan kesal Junhui yang meneriakkan namanya sampai ke gendang telinganya.

Junhui menggerutu lalu menatap barang pemberian Jihoon dan kawan-kawan. Ia mengeluarkan benda itu dari bungkusan dan menatapnya. Sebuah lingerie seksi berwarna merah terang dengan bahan transparan. Junhui melipatnya dengan benar lalu memasukkanya ke dalam bungkusan. Setelah itu ia membuka kado yang lain, diam-diam Junhui bersyukur ketika tidak menemukan kado yang aneh-aneh. Selesai membereskan rumah, ia mandi lalu bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pengecekan kantor cabang di Jung-gu yang baru dibuka beberapa minggu lalu.

.

TBC

.

Menanggapi review…

Mohon maaf bila nanti plotnya agak pasaran, semoga saya bisa menelurkan ide-ide ajaib lol

Junhui agak (ini 'agak'nya perlu dihilangkan ndak ya wkwk) menderita nanti di sini, you've been warned!

Pacarnya Jun kenapa bukan Wonu, soalnya saya bukan Wonhui shipper wkwk. Saya Juncheol shipper (ga ada yang nanya) dan kalo pake Wonu, dia nggak memenuhi kriteria pacar brengsek yang ngasih janji manis di depan pacar padahal—ups nanti spoiler hehe :)) Tunggu sajalah~ nanti juga kejawab kenapa saya lebih milih Coups daripada Wonu heheh.

Buat seseorang ehem yang merasa Meanie trash terus jadi 95line trash gara-gara baca lapak sebelah, semoga kamu jadi Gyujun shipper setelah baca ini /ditimpuk xD

Btw, ini sengaja Wonu ama Sunyong nggak saya sebutin gender. Aku bingung mau jadiin mereka cewek apa cowok haha. Wonu kalo jadi cewek di sini gak guna juga, soalnya Mingyu uda sama Jun, mau jadiin cowok terus dijadiin pasangannya Hao nanti, tapi masih belum pasti. Saran gaes?

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi ya~ terima kasih!


	3. Chapter 3

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Separate Beds © Bianca Jewelry

Kim Mingyu X Wen Junhui (GS)

Rating: M

Warning: GS. AU. OOC.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri dari debu yang menempel di kulit, Junhui keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama yang membalut tubuhnya beserta handuk yang menggantung di leher. Lalu ia mengintip ke ruang tamu dan menemukan Mingyu sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia menggantung handuknya di jemuran kemudian pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil dua lembar tiket yang diberikan oleh ayahnya siang tadi lalu menghampiri Mingyu dan duduk di samping lelaki itu. Junhui berdeham lalu meletakkan tiket itu di meja.

Mingyu melirik tiket yang berada di meja lalu mengambilnya setelah itu melirik Junhui. "Untuk apa ini?"

" _Bàba_ tadi memberiku tiket itu. Untuk bulan madu katanya." Junhui melihat Mingyu. "Kita… Tidak akan pergi berdua saja 'kan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Berdua tidak masalah. Tapi kalau kau tidak nyaman pergi berdua denganku, kau boleh mengajak pacarmu."

"Baiklah. Ajak pacarmu juga kalau begitu."

Mingyu mengangguk. "Berapa lama?"

"Empat hari tiga malam."

.

 **96 (4)**

 **Wen Junhui**

 **Read 2** 19:19 S.O.S

 **Read 2** 19:20 [sent a picture]

 **Read 2** 19:20 Siapapun, tolong temani aku. Seungcheol-oppa tidak bisa dihubungi

 **Read 2** 19:20 [insert sticker cry]

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Read 2** 19:21 Wah~ Shenzhen

 **Read 2** 19:22 [insert sticker love]

 **Read 2** 19:22 Aku ingin, tapi maaf. Sedang dikejar deadline

 **Read 2** 19:22 [insert sticker cry]

 **Wen Junhui**

 **Read 3** 19:23 [insert sticker cry]

 **Jihoon**

 **Read 3** 19:24 Maaf Jun, aku juga sibuk

 **Wen Junhui**

 **Read 3** 19:25 [insert sticker sad]

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Read 3** 19:26 Jeon Wonwoo siap menemani

 **Read 3** 19:26 [insert sticker travel]

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Read 3** 19:27 Dasar pengangguran [insert emoticon annoying]

 **Wen Junhui**

 **Read 3** 19:28 [insert sticker love]

 **Read 3** 19:28 Terima kasih Wonuuu

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Read 3** 19:29 [insert sticker kiss]

 **Read 3** 19:30 Jangan sirik dong, Soon

 **Read 3** 19:30 Mumpung liburan gratis

 **Read 3** 19:30 [insert sticker laugh]

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Read 3** 19:31 [insert sticker flip table]

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Read 3** 19:32 [insert sticker smirk]

 **Wen Junhui**

 **Read 3** 19:32 Won… Tiket ditanggung sendiri ya. Kkk~

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Read 3** 19:33 [insert sticker laugh]

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Read 3** 19:34 Tidak masalah. Yang penting aku bisa pergi bersama Junhui

 **Read 3** 19:35 [insert sticker love]

 **Wen Junhui**

 **Read 3** 19:36 [insert sticker puke]

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Read 3** 19:37 Begitu balasanmu

 **Read 3** 19:38 [insert sticker angry]

 **Read 3** 19:38 Aku sibuk. Tidak jadi menemanimu

 **Wen Junhui**

 **Read 3** 19:39 [insert sticker cry]

 **Read 3** 19:39 [insert sticker sorry]

 **Read 3** 19:40 Pleaseeee

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Read 3** 19:41 Bercanda kkk~

 **Read 3** 19:41 [insert sticker evil]

.

Setelah berada di pesawat yang membawa ratusan nyawa dari Korea menuju Shenzhen selama kurang lebih tiga jam, mereka akhirnya sampai juga di bandara Shenzhen. Mingyu dan Junhui berangkat berdua, sementara Wonwoo dan Minghao berangkat sendiri tetapi keduanya tetap berada di pesawat yang sama dengan Mingyu dan Junhui. Mingyu dan Junhui sudah mengambil koper mereka dan sedang menunggu Wonwoo dan Minghao.

Wonwoo datang terlebih dahulu disusul oleh Minghao.

"Pacarmu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Pacarku tidak bisa ikut. Jadi aku mengajak dia. Kenalkan, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Jeon Wonwoo," ucap Mingyu sambil menyodorkan tangan kepada Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu," balas Mingyu sambil menjabat tangan Wonwoo.

"Dan ini…?" tanya Wonwoo sambil melirik seorang gadis yang berdiri di dekat Mingyu.

"Pacarku, Xu Minghao," kata Mingyu sambil menarik Minghao untuk maju dan berkenalan dengan Wonwoo dan Junhui.

"Minghao," ucap Minghao sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo." Wonwoo menjabat tangan gadis itu.

Ketika Minghao beralih pada Junhui, Junhui mengamati wajah gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Kau Xu Minghao yang itu bukan sih?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Yang mana?" tanya Minghao balik sambil memasang ekspresi bingung yang imut.

"Yang satu klub _cheerleader_ di SMA dulu denganku."

Minghao membulatkan matanya. "Junhui… _Jiě_?"

Junhui tersenyum. "Lama tidak bertemu, Hao."

Minghao ikut tersenyum lalu memeluk Junhui. "Apa kabar?" tanyanya setelah menjauhkan diri dari Junhui.

"Baik," balas Junhui. "Kau bagaimana Hao?"

"Baik juga."

Wonwoo berdeham. "Reuninya bisa dilanjut nanti? Bagaimana kalau kita ke hotel sekarang?"

Junhui dan Minghao meringis. Lalu mereka berempat pergi ke hotel untuk _check in_ dan istirahat sebentar.

.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman di depan wajah Minghao.

Gadis bermarga Xu itu menoleh untuk menatap Wonwoo. Ia mengambil minuman kaleng dari tangan Wonwoo. "Kau mengikutiku?"

"Tidak, kita kebetulan bertemu di sini."

Minghao menatap lurus ke depan sambil membuka minuman kaleng lalu meneguknya. Dan menikmati suara debur ombak yang mengalun. Mereka menginap di sebuah penginapan yang dikelilingi oleh perbukitan dan pantai.

"Mana Mingyu?"

"Di kamar. Sudah tidur sepertinya."

Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

Lalu keduanya diam. Terlalu nyaman dengan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Sudah berapa lama pacaran dengan Mingyu?"

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu."

"Memang bukan urusanku. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya."

Lelaki bermarga Jeon itu tertawa hingga Minghao berjengit.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Minghao tidak paham.

"Kau…"

Minghao semakin bingung. "Aku?"

"Iya, yang lucu itu kau."

Minghao memaksakan sebuah tawa lalu mencoba untuk menganggap Wonwoo tidak ada.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Hao," ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

Minghao otomatis menoleh untuk menatap Wonwoo. "Apa?!" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Wonwoo mendekati Minghao lalu menarik pinggang gadis itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau meninggalkan Mingyu? Aku rasa penantianmu akan sia-sia."

Emosi Minghao sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Wajahnya memerah. Sia-sia katanya. Kalaupun penantiannya memang sia-sia pada akhirnya, setidaknya ia pernah berjuang untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Mingyu.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Wonwoo. Minghao mendorong lelaki itu lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Wonwoo menyeringai sambil memegangi pipi kirinya. Ia menikmati pemandangan pantai di depannya sambil meneguk habis minumannya lalu kembali ke kamar.

.

Junhui memperhatikan Wonwoo yang melepas sandalnya lalu membaringkan diri di ranjangnya. "Pipimu merah," komentarnya. Ia dan Wonwoo berada di kamar yang sama dengan dua _single bed_ sementara Mingyu berada di kamar yang sama dengan Minghao dengan _double bed_.

"Oh ya?" tanya Wonwoo pura-pura bodoh sambil mengelus pipi kirinya.

Junhui mengangguk. "Dan berbentuk cap tangan. Siapa yang menamparmu?"

Wonwoo terkekeh. "Seorang gadis polos yang kukira polos tapi ternyata tidak."

Mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Wonwoo, Junhui cuma menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan tanpa minat sambil memangku dagunya. Paling Wonwoo sudah kelewat batas menggoda Minghao sehingga ia ditampar, pikir Junhui.

"Tidak tanya siapa orangnya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak minat untuk tahu," jawab Junhui cuek sambil menonton televisi lagi.

"Pipiku panas nih."

"Rasakan itu."

"Cium dong, biar sakitnya hilang," ujar Wonwoo dengan nada genit sambil mendekati Junhui.

"Sini dicium pakai bantal," kata Junhui dan melempar bantal pada Wonwoo.

Akhirnya dua orang itu malah saling melempar bantal sampai lelah akibat terlalu banyak tertawa dan lari kesana-kemari.

.

Minghao yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamar hotelnya sedang menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah ia merasa tenang barulah ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aku kira sudah tidur," kata Minghao sambil memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang berbaring sambil menonton televisi.

"Belum ngantuk."

Minghao berbaring di sebelah Mingyu dan menarik selimut. "Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau yang menikah denganmu itu Junhui- _jiě._ "

"Ya mana aku tahu kalau kau kenal."

"Enaknya~ Aku jadi iri," ujar Minghao sambil menghela napas.

"Sabar ya. Aku akan menceraikan Junhui- _noona_ dan menikahimu secepatnya," kata Mingyu lalu mengecup kilat bibir Minghao.

Minghao bergumam tidak jelas. Ia menutup matanya lalu memeluk Mingyu dan menyimpan kekhawatirannya di dalam hati.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu di Shenzhen selama empat hari dan tiga malam untuk jalan-jalan dan berbelanja, mereka kembali ke Korea dengan penerbangan siang. Selama empat hari itu, Minghao lebih banyak menghindari Wonwoo dan melempar tatapan sinis jika pandangan mereka bertemu. Awalnya, mereka sudah merencanakan untuk jalan-jalan berempat dengan Junhui sebagai pemandu sebelum kejadian Wonwoo menyatakan perasaannya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi keesokan harinya, Minghao menolak karena ia tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan pemuda bermarga Jeon itu. Junhui sempat tidak setuju, karena takut Minghao dan Mingyu tersesat. Setelah diyakinkan oleh Minghao bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja dan ia juga bisa menguasai Bahasa setempat, akhirnya mereka berpisah. Mereka baru saja tiba di bandara Incheon beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Jiě_ …" kata Minghao sambil memeluk Junhui. "Jaga Mingyu untukku," bisiknya. Ia menjauhkan diri lalu tersenyum. "Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

Junhui memaksakan sebuah senyum. Cukup kaget Minghao akan berkata seperti itu kepadanya. "Aku juga."

"Sampai jumpa _jiě_ ," ucap Minghao lalu mendekati Mingyu untuk berpamitan. Wonwoo dilewatinya begitu saja dan mendapat tatapan sinis dari Minghao.

Wonwoo cuma tersenyum maklum. Ia juga berpamitan pada Junhui dan Mingyu kemudian meninggalkan bandara disusul oleh pasutri itu.

.

.

"Jun…" panggil Jihoon yang berada di seberangnya.

Tidak ada respon.

Soonyoung yang duduk di sebelah Junhui akhirnya menyenggol pelan gadis itu.

"Ya?" respon Junhui sambil menoleh untuk melihat Soonyoung.

Ketiga orang yang berada di meja itu menghela napas.

Junhui terkekeh pelan. " _Mianhae~_ "

"Kau kenapa sih?" gerutu Jihoon. "Belakangan jadi sering melamun."

"Ada masalah di rumah?" tanya Wonwoo.

Junhui menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Sedang banyak pikiran saja."

"Jangan kebiasaan, semua dipendam sendiri," ujar Soonyoung. "Kami ini temanmu."

Junhui tertawa pelan. "Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja."

Jihoon yang tidak percaya, menatap Junhui dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, diikuti oleh Wonwoo dan juga Soonyoung.

"Aku…"

Semua menunggu Junhui untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," kata Junhui dan hendak berdiri namun buru-buru Soonyoung menahan tangan gadis itu.

"Jangan lari."

"Aku serius, ingin ke toilet. Setelah itu aku janji akan cerita."

"Baiklah," ujar Soonyoung setelah menatap Junhui lamat-lamat lalu melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

Junhui tersenyum pada ketiga temannya lalu pergi menuju toilet. Ketika sampai, ia menghampiri wastafel lalu mencuci tangannya. Junhui bertumpu pada pinggiran wastafel lalu mematut pantulan dirinya di cermin. Junhui bingung harus mulai cerita dari mana kepada teman-temannya. Hampir tiga bulan sudah berlalu semenjak pernikahannya dilangsungkan dan seseorang menghantui pikirannya terus-menerus, dan orang itu adalah suaminya sendiri. Tiba-tiba semua hal yang pernah dilakukannya bersama Mingyu berputar di otaknya seperti film, seperti saat Mingyu dan dirinya memasak bersama di hari Minggu, ketika mereka saling berpangku tangan untuk membersihkan rumah, ketika Junhui menyiram tanaman di hari Minggu pagi yang cerah sementara Mingyu mencuci mobil lalu berakhir dengan mereka bermain air dan saling siram, dan kenangan-kenangan kecil lainnya bersama Mingyu. Tinggal dengan lelaki itu, sedikit banyak memberikan dampak pada perasaan Junhui. Dan Junhui tidak paham, ia menyayangi Mingyu sebagai adik atau perasaan lain yang disebut cinta itu mulai tumbuh.

Junhui menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencuci tangan sekali lagi lalu mengeringkannya kemudian meninggalkan toilet.

"Kok lama?" tanya Jihoon setelah Junhui kembali dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Antri," dusta Junhui sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku…"

Untuk kedua kali, semua menunggu Junhui untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku haus, boleh aku pesan minuman dulu?" tanya Junhui sambil melirik gelasnya yang memang sudah kosong dan hanya tertinggal es batu di dalamnya.

"Jun," ujar Jihoon dengan nada mengancam sambil memberikan tatapan menusuk.

Nyali Jun ciut seketika diberi tatapan seperti itu oleh Jihoon.

"Kalau kau sulit untuk bercerita, biarkan kami membantumu," kata Soonyoung. "Jadi apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Sesuatu? Atau seseorang?"

Junhui menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas tangannya. "Seseorang," jawabnya pelan.

Soonyoung yang peka bahwa Junhui sedang gugup, memberikan kode kepada temannya untuk meminta izin memesan sebotol air mineral. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan membawa minuman itu dan memberikannya pada Junhui.

"Dan orang ini, Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo setelah Soonyoung kembali.

Diam sebentar, sebelum Junhui mengangguk dengan sangat pelan.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung," ucap Junhui sambil menggenggam erat botol air mineralnya.

"Seungcheol- _hyung_ masih tidak ada kabar?" tanya Wonwoo.

Junhui menggeleng.

Semuanya diam sejenak sebelum Wonwoo bersuara lagi. "Benar 'kan apa kataku. Cepat atau lambat salah satu dari kalian akan jatuh cinta."

"Masih belum tentu. Terkadang aku menganggapnya sebagai adikku, tapi kadang… Entahlah…" Junhui menghela napas.

"Hampir tiga bulan ya, sejak pernikahan kalian," ujar Jihoon.

Junhui mengangguk.

"Apakah Mingyu benar-benar akan menceraikanmu?" tanya Soonyoung.

Junhui mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sepertinya tidak akan semudah itu."

"Junhui _fighting_!" seru Soonyoung setelah mereka semua terdiam.

" _Fighting_ ," kata Wonwoo. Sementara Jihoon hanya menunjukkan kepalan tangannya pada Junhui.

Junhui tersenyum. "Terima kasih semuanya."

"Ayo jalan-jalan. Agar _mood_ mu membaik," ajak Soonyoung.

Setelah membayar, mereka meninggalkan restoran dan jalan-jalan memutari mall.

.

Di hari Minggu pagi menjelang siang. Mingyu yang sudah tampan dan rapi serta wangi menghampiri Junhui yang baru saja mandi dan mendudukkan diri di sofa. Perempuan itu tampaknya ingin menyalakan televisi.

" _Noona_ , sibuk tidak?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak, kenapa Gyu?"

"Jalan-jalan yuk."

Tumben sekali Mingyu mengajaknya jalan-jalan, pikir Junhui. "Ke mana?"

"COEX?"

"Sekarang?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Aku ganti baju dulu."

"Aku tunggu di mobil ya," kata Mingyu, sambil beranjak menuju tempat kunci untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi ke garasi.

Setelah membubuhkan _make up_ tipis pada wajahnya dan terlihat cantik dengan terusan berwarna kuning muda, Junhui mengunci rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan mobil yang ditumpanginya menuju ke COEX Mall.

.

" _Noona_ , sini," panggil Mingyu.

Junhui yang berjarak beberapa meter dari Mingyu segera mendekati lelaki itu. "Apa?"

"Ini bagus tidak?" tanya Mingyu sambil menunjuk sebuah anting yang terpajang di etalase.

Setelah sampai di COEX, mereka memutuskan untuk makan terlebih dahulu di _foodcourt_. Kemudian Mingyu mengajak Junhui untuk mampir ke toko perhiasan.

"Bagus."

"Untuk Haohao cocok tidak?"

Diam sejenak sebelum Junhui bersuara. Ada sedikit rasa ngilu yang Junhui rasakan ketika Mingyu menyebut nama itu. "…Minghao? Cocok."

Mingyu melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu semua anting yang berada di etalase sebelum meminta pegawai toko untuk melihat anting itu kemudian memintanya untuk dibungkus. Lalu Mingyu menghampiri Junhui yang sedang melihat-lihat liontin. "Ada yang kau sukai _noona_?"

Junhui yang sedang duduk di kursi mendongak untuk menatap Mingyu. "Tidak ada. Sudah selesai?"

"Benar? Kau boleh ambil satu kalau mau."

"Tidak usah, terima kasih."

"Hm…" gumam Mingyu. "Yang itu bagus?" tanya Mingyu sambil memancing Junhui.

"Bagus."

"Kalau yang itu?" tanya Mingyu sambil menunjuk liontin yang lain.

"Bagus juga," jawab Junhui.

"Yang itu?" tanya Mingyu lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah liontin dengan bentuk hati.

Junhui menghela napas. "Semuanya bagus kok."

Mingyu meminta pegawai toko untuk mengambilkan liontin hati itu. Mingyu melihatnya lalu meminta pegawai toko untuk membungkusnya. "Untuk Hao cocok 'kan?

"Katanya mau membelikanku satu."

Mingyu cengar-cengir. "Katanya tidak mau. Ya sudah, aku beli lagi untuk Minghao saja."

"Dasar pemberi harapan palsu." Junhui pura-pura marah lalu meninggalkan toko itu dan menunggu Mingyu di depan toko. Tapi Junhui merasa sedikit kecewa ketika Mingyu bilang bahwa ia akan memberikan liontin hati itu kepada Minghao.

Mingyu tersenyum geli. Ia segera menyelesaikan transaksinya dan menyusul Junhui yang menunggunya di depan toko.

"Jangan marah dong, _noona_ ," kata Mingyu.

"Siapa yang marah?"

"Kau."

"Tidak marah kok."

"Benar?"

Junhui mengangguk.

"Yakin~?"

"Iya."

"Ayo kubelikan es krim," kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Junhui.

Sepertinya, yang diacak-acak itu rambut, tapi kenapa Junhui merasakan hatinya yang berantakan ya?

Junhui jadi makin sebal dengan hatinya yang tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. Ia membenarkan rambutnya sambil mengikuti Mingyu yang sudah mendahuluinya.

.

TBC

.

Halooo~ apa kabar semuanya? :3

Maafkan diriku yang baru update…

Maafkan bila plotnya lambat…

Maafkan, jika gender dan pairing tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Karena minor pairing adalah surga :')

/sungkem

See you, jangan lupa review ya /kiss


	4. Chapter 4

Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Separate Beds © Bianca Jewelry

Kim Mingyu X Wen Junhui (GS)

Rating: M

Warning: GS. AU. OOC.

.

Setelah pulang dari kantor, Mingyu mandi, memakai _jeans_ dan kemeja putih, menata rambutnya dengan pomade, dan tak lupa menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di layar kaca. Mingyu keluar dari kamar lalu menuju ruang tamu.

" _Noona_ , aku pergi dulu ya," pamit Mingyu setelah mengambil kunci mobil.

"Hati-hati, jangan pulang terlalu malam."

" _Ne_ ~"

Junhui menatap punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. Junhui merasa ia berada dalam keadaan yang sangat sulit. Perempuan itu menghela napas. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berlaku bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang hinggap di hatinya.

.

"Hao, selamat ulang tahun," ucap Mingyu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah setelah meja mereka bersih dari sisa piring yang baru saja dibersihkan oleh pelayan.

Minghao mengambil kotak itu, membukanya lalu menutupnya lagi. "Kim Mingyu- _ssi_."

Mingyu meneguk ludahnya. " _N-ne_?"

Minghao menghela napas. "Kau tahu sekarang sudah masuk bulan berapa sejak pernikahanmu?"

" _N-ne_ … Hao…"

"Hm?" Minghao bersandar pada kursi dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Aku tahu ini sudah tiga bulan sejak hari pernikahanku… Mungkin lebih."

"Lalu?"

"Bisakah kau menunggu sedikit lagi?"

Minghao menghela napasnya lagi. "Aku tidak ingin digantung seperti ini terus Gyu. Dari perkataanmu, aku menyimpulkan bahwa tidak semudah itu kau bisa meninggalkan Junhui- _eonni_."

Mingyu meraih tangan Minghao dan menggenggamnya erat. " _Please_ , beri aku waktu. Aku akan mencari cara untuk menceraikan Junhui- _noona_ dan kembali padamu," ucap Mingyu dengan pandangan memelas.

Minghao menatap Mingyu. Ia ragu, apakah harus membiarkan hubungan mereka selesai sampai di sini ataukah ia harus memberi kesempatan lagi pada Mingyu.

"Hao, _jebal_ ~"

"Baiklah, secepat yang kau bisa. Jika tidak ada kemajuan berarti lebih baik kita sudahi saja."

"Hao…" Mingyu tersenyum. " _Gomawo_."

Minghao tersenyum tipis.

.

Wonwoo berdiri di depan sebuah toko pakaian dengan nama M&M. Sebuah toko yang didirikan Xu Minghao dan kekasihnya, Kim Mingyu. Ia memperhatikan toko itu dengan lekat sebelum masuk ke dalamnya.

Seorang perempuan menghampiri Wonwoo ketika ia masuk dan bertanya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Aku ingin lihat-lihat dulu."

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Silakan."

Wonwoo menelusuri satu per satu rak pakaian yang ada di sana. Setelah mengelilingi toko yang cukup besar itu sekaligus mencari seseorang tapi tidak menemukannya, Wonwoo bertanya kepada perempuan yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. "Pemilik toko ini Seo Myungho- _ssi_ , benar?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Benar Tuan."

"Apakah dia ada di sini?"

"Ada Tuan, beliau sedang berada di ruangannya."

"Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Maaf, boleh saya tahu nama Anda?"

"Wonwoo."

"Baik, Wonwoo- _ssi_ , akan saya sampaikan dulu kepada Nona Myungho."

"Terima kasih," jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

Perempuan itu membungkuk sedikit lalu pergi ke ruangan Minghao. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali menghampiri Wonwoo dan mengantar lelaki bermarga Jeon itu ke ruangan atasannya. Perempuan itu mengundurkan diri ketika Wonwoo sudah berada di ruangan Minghao.

Dari balik meja kerjanya, Minghao melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memicingkan matanya.

Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum, "Selamat siang, Seo Myungho- _ssi_."

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Minghao dingin.

"Begitukah responmu terhadap pembeli?"

Minghao berdeham. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku membutuhkan sebuah jas."

"Baiklah. Ikut aku," ujar Minghao lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pergi dari ruang kerjanya diikuti oleh Wonwoo menuju ke ruangan khusus untuk mengukur bahan yang akan dibuat sesuai dengan pesanan pembeli.

Kali ini, ia sendiri yang turun tangan melayani Wonwoo, karena lelaki itu menolak dilayani oleh pegawai Minghao. Sejujurnya Minghao risih, karena ia terus-terusan ditatap oleh Wonwoo. Demi profesionalitas, ia hanya diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya sampai selesai.

Minghao menghela napas ketika Wonwoo sudah keluar dari tokonya.

"Nona," panggil salah satu pegawai perempuannya yang tadi melayani Wonwoo. Ia menyenggol Minghao sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Minghao meliriknya malas lalu kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

.

Jihoon baru saja kembali dari ruang direktur. Untuk sampai ke meja kerjanya, ia harus melewati salah satu meja seniornya yang bernama Yoon Jeonghan. Indra penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu ketika ia akan melewati meja itu. Tanpa sadar ia berhenti di depan meja seniornya. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat sebuah undangan pernikahan yang bertuliskan nama Choi Seungcheol dan Jang Doyoon. Jeonghan yang menyadari Jihoon berdiri di depan mejanya mendongak.

"Jihoon- _ah_? _Wae_?"

Jihoon gelagapan dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa _sunbaenim_. Maaf, aku permisi," pamitnya sambil berlalu.

Jeonghan menatap kepergian Jihoon dengan raut wajah bingung. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu kembali membaca dokumen yang sedang dipelajarinya.

Tapi rasa ingin tahu Jihoon sangat besar, akhirnya ia kembali menghampiri meja kerja Jeonghan. " _Sunbaenim_."

"Ya?" tanya Jeonghan sambil menatap Jihoon dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Maaf bila aku lancang. Tapi apakah Choi Seungcheol yang berada di undangan itu adalah lulusan dari Seoul National University?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Kau kenal?"

"Aku hanya sekadar tahu. Kau kenal dengan calon mempelai perempuannya?"

Jeonghan menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

" _Sunbaenim_ , aku dengar Choi Seungcheol itu masih memiliki kekasih 'kan?"

"Yang dari China itu maksudmu?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

Jeonghan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga kaget tiba-tiba mendapat undangan itu."

Jihoon mengangguk paham. "Boleh aku pinjam undangan itu? Akan aku kembalikan secepatnya."

Jeonghan menyerahkan undangan berwarna emas itu kepada Jihoon. "Bawalah."

"Terima kasih _sunbaenim_ ," kata Jihoon. Ia menerima undangan itu lalu pamit kepada Jeonghan untuk kembali ke mejanya. Dengan segera ia mengirim pesan di grup _chat_ untuk bertemu dengan ketiga temannya malam itu juga.

.

Suasana di tempat langganan mereka untuk berkumpul terasa tegang. Tak ada yang berani bersuara. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung hanya saling lirik sambil sesekali melihat Jihoon dan Junhui.

"Kenapa sih?" celetuk Soonyoung yang sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana tegang yang menyelimuti mereka.

Jihoon mengambil undangan milik Jeonghan dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Junhui.

Junhui mengambilnya lalu membacanya. Ia mengembalikannya pada Jihoon kemudian tersenyum. "Yang namanya Choi Seungcheol 'kan bukan cuma Seungcheol- _oppa_ Ji."

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo saling pandang. Wonwoo mengambil undangan itu dan membacanya bersama Soonyoung.

Jihoon menghela napas. " _Sunbaenim_ ku bilang kalau itu Seungcheol yang dulu kuliah di Seoul National University dan punya pacar dari China."

Junhui langsung terdiam. Ia sedang berusaha mencoba untuk baik-baik saja. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia merasa hancur dan dikhianati. Bahkan ia sudah tidak ada napsu untuk menghabiskan makanan yang tadi dipesannya dan memberikannya pada Soonyoung.

Acara menghabiskan makan malam diselimuti suasana yang benar-benar canggung. Ketiganya bingung harus menghibur Junhui dengan cara bagaimana, mereka cuma bisa diam sambil menghabiskan makanan masing-masing.

"Kau menyetir sendiri tadi Jun?" tanya Jihoon.

Junhui mengangguk.

"Hati-hati nyetirnya, jangan ugal-ugalan," pesan Soonyoung.

Junhui memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Mereka saling melempar salam perpisahan setelah membayar tagihan lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan berharap Junhui baik-baik saja.

.

"Oh, sudah pulang," komentar Mingyu yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil melihat Junhui yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Junhui duduk agak jauh dari Mingyu dan menatap layar televisi. Layar televisi itu sekarang menayangkan pasangan yang sedang berdiri di depan altar untuk mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati. Junhui diam-diam tersenyum miris, teringat oleh undangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Jihoon beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia memeluk kakinya lalu menangis diam-diam.

Junhui bukan tipe orang yang mengekspresikan perasaannya secara gamblang. Bahkan saat dipaksa menikah pun, ia tidak menangis 'kan. Tapi untuk kali ini ia ingin sekali menangis, tidak peduli bahwa Mingyu ada di sana. Junhui yang awalnya menangis dalam diam kini menjadi sesenggukan.

Mingyu menoleh dan melihat perempuan itu dengan bahu bergetar. Dengan ragu ia memanggil Junhui. " _Noona_?"

Tidak mendapat respon dari Junhui, Mingyu memanggilnya lagi. "Junhui- _noona_?"

Junhui buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan mendongak menatap Mingyu. "Ya?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa menangis?"

"Aku tidak—" ucap Junhui, air matanya tiba-tiba turun lagi tanpa bisa ditahannya. "—menangis."`Junhui menghapus air matanya lalu tertawa. "Aku tidak menangis kok." Tapi air matanya tetap saja mengalir.

Mingyu menarik Junhui ke dalam pelukannya. Tangis Junhui makin keras ketika Mingyu mengusap-usap kepala dan punggung gadis itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Mingyu setelah tangisan Junhui reda.

Junhui mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

"Kenapa? Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau mau, aku siap mendengarkan."

Diam sejenak, sebelum Junhui menjawab, "Seungcheol- _oppa_ akan menikah."

Mingyu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. " _Noona_ mau teh? Atau susu?"

"Teh saja tolong."

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan secangkir teh _chamomile_ untuk Junhui agar lebih tenang lalu kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih," ujar Junhui setelah menyesap teh buatan Mingyu.

" _Noona_ tidak pernah mencoba menghubungi pacarmu?"

"Aku berusaha menghubunginya tapi selalu terhubung ke kotak pesan," ujar Junhui lalu menyesap tehnya lagi. "Mingyu- _ya_ …"

"Ya?"

"Semoga kau dan Minghao tidak berakhir sepertiku. Segera selesaikan urusanmu, aku akan membantu sebisaku," ucap Junhui sambil tersenyum. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk mencuci cangkirnya.

Mingyu terdiam mendengar ucapan Junhui. Walaupun awalnya menolak pernikahan dan bersikap cuek, akhirnya ia memilih berteman dengan Junhui dan menganggap Junhui sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Bahkan mereka sudah terbiasa melakukan _skinship_ agar tidak dicurigai oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Menyelesaikan urusannya berarti ia harus menceraikan Junhui dan kembali pada Minghao, yang berarti ia harus meninggalkan Junhui. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka dengan pemikiran itu, ia tidak rela untuk meninggalkan Junhui.

" _Noona_ ," panggil Mingyu setelah Junhui keluar dari dapur dan hendak ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Junhui berhenti dan menatap Mingyu, menunggu laki-laki itu untuk berbicara.

"Mau aku temani sampai kau tertidur?" tanya Mingyu. "Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa," tambah Mingyu buru-buru.

Junhui tersenyum. "Boleh," jawabnya lalu menuju ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

Mingyu mematikan televisi, pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti piyama lalu menyusul Junhui ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa duduk di kursi?" tanya Junhui setelah bersiap-siap untuk tidur. "Di sini saja, masih lebar," lanjutnya sambil menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa sih," ucap Junhui. Ia berbaring lalu menarik selimutnya.

Mingyu duduk di sebelah Junhui lalu berbaring menyamping menghadap gadis itu sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan. Ia tahu ini salah. Memang, ia menyayangi Minghao, tapi untuk kali ini ia hanya ingin menemani Junhui- _noona_ nya.

Junhui berbaring menghadap Mingyu. Keduanya bercerita tentang kejadian yang mereka alami satu hari penuh, cerita _random_ tentang teman-teman mereka, tentang diri masing-masing, hingga Junhui yang menceritakan Seungcheol pada Mingyu hingga gadis itu terlelap.

Mingyu memandangi wajah damai Junhui yang sudah terlelap sambil sesekali mengelus kepala gadis itu. Mingyu yang sudah berada di posisi nyaman di kasur Junhui ditambah dengan ketidak inginan lelaki itu untuk menyudahi aktivitasnya untuk melihat wajah cantik _noona_ nya akhirnya menyusul Junhui ke alam mimpi.

.

Jum'at malam, Mingyu mengajak Junhui untuk menghadiri sebuah pertemuan. Setelah saling menyapa rekan-rekan kerjanya, mereka menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan.

"Nih," kata Mingyu sambil menyodorkan segelas _wine_ kepada Junhui.

" _Gomawo_."

"Kakimu baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu setelah menyesap _wine_ nya sambil melirik Junhui.

"Eh?" Junhui kaget ditanya seperti itu. Padahal ia tidak bilang kalau kakinya memang sakit karena sepatunya yang terlalu pas di kaki. Ia rasa kakinya sudah lecet. "Ya, baik-baik saja."

"Pegang," ujar Mingyu meminta Junhui untuk memegang gelas _wine_ nya.

Ia berlutut di depan Junhui—Junhui kaget sehingga ia mundur selangkah—lalu melepas _high heels_ Junhui dan mengecek kaki gadis itu. "Baik-baik saja apanya?! Lecet begini," omel Mingyu.

Junhui meringis.

Mingyu mengambil plester dari dalam dompetnya lalu menempelkan plester itu pada kaki Junhui yang lecet.

"Terima kasih," ujar Junhui setelah Mingyu berdiri.

"Memang semenyakitkan itu ya untuk berbicara hingga semua harus kau pendam sendiri?"

Junhui cuma meringis lagi.

"Mau pulang sekarang? Daripada kakimu tambah parah jika dibuat berjalan kesana-kemari."

"Jangan berlebihan deh. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang. Masih kuat jalan 'kan? Apa mau aku gendong?" tanya Mingyu setengah menggoda Junhui.

"Apa sih," gerutu Junhui sambil memukul lengan Mingyu. "Jangan menggodaku!" lanjutnya lalu menggembungkan pipi.

"Istriku~ kenapa malu-malu begitu, hm?" goda Mingyu sambil merangkul Junhui dan menariknya untuk pulang.

Rasanya Junhui ingin melempar Mingyu dengan sepatu hak tingginya. Tidak tahu apa ya kalau jantungnya jadi berdetak tidak karuan karena perlakuan manis dan godaan dari Mingyu. Dalam hati kecilnya, Junhui ingin egois dengan berharap Mingyu berada di sisinya dan tidak kembali pada Minghao.

Junhui menggerutu dalam hati dan mengikuti Mingyu yang tengah menggandeng tangannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

.

Hari bahagia untuk Seungcheol dan calon mempelainya yang bernama Jang Doyoon tiba juga. Junhui dilema antara ingin datang atau tidak. Tapi jika ia tidak datang, ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk menghubungi Seungcheol untuk ke depannya.

Junhui meminta bantuan salah satu pelayan di sana untuk memberi tahu Seungcheol bahwa ada seseorang yang mencarinya. Dan saat itu tiba, ketika Seungcheol dengan wajah terkejut menatap Junhui yang berdiri di depannya.

" _Oppa_ , selamat ya." Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Junhui disertai dengan senyuman.

"Jun, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Seorang temanku memberi tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari pernikahanmu. Kau memang berniat untuk menyembunyikannya dariku ya?" Junhui tertawa kecil. "Jahat sekali."

Seungcheol terdiam. "Maaf Jun."

Junhui menggeleng. "Setidaknya jika memang tidak ada niat untuk menikahiku sejak awal, bilang saja padaku. Kau tidak perlu menggantungku dan menghilang tanpa kabar."

"Jun, maaf."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf _oppa_. Kau tidak mau memutuskanku? Kau benar-benar jahat telah membohongiku dan perempuan itu," ujar Junhui sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jun…"

" _Oppa_ —"

"Jun! Dengarkan aku!" seru Seungcheol sambil meremas kedua bahu Junhui. "Tolong dengarkan aku. Kau mau 'kan?"

Junhui terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena pernikahanku sangat mendadak. Aku sangat, sangat ingin menikahimu. Tetapi keadaan tidak mendukung. _Appa_ mu tidak menyetujui dan _eomma_ ku menyuruhku menikah dengan perempuan ini. Lalu melihat _appa_ mu yang seperti itu, jika kalian nantinya akan bercerai pun apa _appa_ mu akan dengan mudah menyetujuinya?"

"Kau pengecut, _oppa_ ," lirih Junhui.

"Jun," ucap Seungcheol. "Maafkan aku, lebih baik kita sudahi saja sampai di sini."

Junhui menghapus air matanya kemudian mendongak. "Ya, sampai jumpa _oppa_. Semoga kau bahagia."

Seungcheol tersenyum sedih dan menatap kepergian Junhui dari gedung itu hingga ia menghilang lalu kembali ke dalam ruangan.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga Minghao meminta Mingyu untuk bertemu di restoran favorit mereka. Habis sudah semuanya, pikir Mingyu. Ia cuma bisa pasrah dan berdoa agar ia bisa kembali pada Minghao.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas apa yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Minghao tanpa basa-basi.

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mau menunggu tanpa kejelasan."

"Tolong Hao…"

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu?! Hampir setengah tahun Mingyu… Dan sampai saat ini tidak ada kemajuan. Dan kau masih memintaku untuk menunggu. _Micheosseo_?!"

" _Mianhae_ Hao… Aku masih berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini."

"Hubungan apa maksudmu? Suami yang terlibat dalam pernikahan kontrak dan masih memiliki hubungan dengan pacar yang belum diputuskannya? Tidakkah kau merasa itu terlalu drama dan terdengar sangat salah?"

Mingyu hanya diam. "Baiklah," katanya akhirnya setelah memikirkan matang-matang keputusannya. "Aku terima apapun keputusanmu."

"Selamat tinggal, Kim Mingyu," ucap Minghao lalu meninggalkan Mingyu.

.

"Sudah Gyu," ucap Seokmin sambil menjauhkan sloki berisi soju dari tangan Mingyu.

"Kembalikan~ Seokmin- _ah_ ~" ujar Mingyu yang sudah mabuk akibat dua botol soju. "Aku benci Junhui~" gumam Mingyu.

"Iya, kau sudah bilang itu berulang kali."

"Aku benci Junhui~" ujar Mingyu setengah berteriak.

"Tenang Gyu. Aku tahu kau patah hati, tapi jangan seperti ini. Ayo pulang."

"Tidak mau~ Mau bertemu Minghao."

"Mingyu…"

Mingyu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Seokmin geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku sahabat sekaligus atasannya di kantor ini. Ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja lalu meletakkan tangan Mingyu di lehernya dan menyeretnya ke mobil.

Seokmin duduk di balik kemudi setelah mendudukkan Mingyu di kursi depan dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada atasannya itu. Ia melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Mingyu. Setelah sampai, Seokmin turun dari mobil dan menekan bel rumah Mingyu.

" _Sajangnim_ , maaf mengganggu malam-malam," ucap Seokmin sambil membungkukkan badannya ketika Junhui membuka pintu gerbang.

" _Ne_ , apa yang membawamu kemari Seokmin- _ssi_?"

"Suamimu mabuk, aku mengantarnya pulang. Dia ada di dalam," kata Seokmin sambil menunjuk mobil di belakangnya.

Junhui memasang wajah tidak enak. "Maaf merepotkanmu."

Seokmin tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Dia juga temanku," katanya lalu membuka pintu mobil dan menarik Mingyu yang setengah sadar untuk turun dari mobil.

Kini Mingyu sudah dipapah oleh Junhui. "Terima kasih, Seokmin- _ssi_ ," kata Junhui.

"Aku pulang dulu, _sajangnim_ ," pamit Seokmin.

"Hati-hati," ujar Junhui. Ia menunggu mobil Seokmin menghilang dari pandangan lalu mengunci pagar dan membawa Mingyu ke kamarnya. Junhui menidurkan Mingyu di tempat tidurnya. Ia melepas kedua sepatu serta kaus kaki lelaki itu.

"Jun- _ie_ ~ Mau kemana~?" tanya Mingyu ketika Junhui hendak meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Eh?" Junhui terdiam di tempatnya dan membalikkan badan untuk melihat Mingyu.

Mingyu bangun lalu dengan oleng berjalan ke arah Junhui. "Jun- _ie_ ~" gumamnya lalu memeluk Junhui dengan erat.

Junhui terpaku di tempatnya. "Mingyu, kau mabuk."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja~"

"Tidurlah Gyu, sudah malam," kata Junhui sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukan Mingyu yang semakin lama semakin erat.

"Junhui- _ya_. Jangan pergi~" ujar Mingyu. Sebelah tangannya menelusuri tulang belakang Junhui sampai ke bokongnya.

Junhui otomatis mendorong Mingyu. Ia berbalik hendak pergi dari kamar itu.

Mingyu menarik Junhui dan membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di kanan dan kiri kepala Junhui. "Aku bilang, jangan pergi 'kan?"

Junhui menatap Mingyu ketakutan. "G-gyu."

"Hari ini Minghao memutuskanku."

Junhui menatap Mingyu iba.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau tahu 'kan siapa penyebabnya," kata Mingyu lalu menyeringai.

"G-gyu…"

Mingyu terkekeh lalu mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Junhui. "Aku sangat membencimu, kau tahu." Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kuberi hukuman~?" ujarnya lalu membuka piyama Junhui dengan paksa.

"M-Mingyu!" seru Junhui ketakutan sambil berusaha untuk menepis tangan Mingyu.

.

TBC

.

Ya… Jadi gitu kenapa pake Seungcheol jadi pacarnya Jun

Selamat buat Seventeen yang menang Worldwide Favorite Artist~ mana performnya indah banget.

Btw, masih adakah penghuni di sini? :')

Krisar? Terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
